robloxstarfleetmemoryalphafandomcom-20200214-history
USS Odyssey (OMGcaptainJessica
'''U.S.S. Odyssey'' ''''' '''''Miller Class''''' '''''NX-208805''''' About Commanded by Captain Richard Malcolm, the USS Odyssey was designed by an engineer Paul Miller, brother-in-law to Richard Malcolm. The class of the Odyssey is the Miller Class, named after the ship's designer, Paul Miller, who served on the Odyssey as its chief engineer. The ship was designed specially for Paul Miller's new warp engine design, an advancement on the previous warp engine designs, giving the Odyssey the ability break what he referred to as the "Quantum Warp barrier," theoretically this gives the Odyssey the ability to travel to the nearby dwarf galaxies surrounding the Milky Way in only a few years, as a pose to decade's or even centuries it would take otherwise. Engine The Odyssey does, however, also come equipped with a standard Warp 9.975 engine, simillar to the one installed on the Voyager in its time in the Delta Quadrant. This is because Miller's new engine requires up to 70% of the ship's energy production when active, so to prevent massive amounts of power drain, the core is left inactive until the crew desires to reach those speeds, and then can only hold quantum warp for a period of 6-8 hours before cool down is required. Weapons & Defences The Odyssey was not built for major combat, however with the growing threats throughout the galaxy, a number of hostile species, and the aftermath of the Dominion War and the Borg Incursion, the Odyssey is more than capable of defending itself. It's weapons arsenal includes: * 17 standard phaser emmiters * 2 advanced forward torpedo launchers (each capable of firing up to 5 photon torpedoes at once) * 2 standard aft torpedo launchers * new anti-photon pulse cannons * 5 anti-matter phaser emmiters * an arsenal of torpedoes (including photon, tricolbalt, quantum, and plasma torpedoes) In terms of defensive capabilities, the Odyssey came equipt with several deflector arrays spread across the surface of the sourcer and engineering sections with multiphasic and regenerative shields, along with a blade of armour that had started to become standard on most Starfleet vessels. The Odyssey had also been built with platforms for experimental point-defense phase cannons made to intercept any incoming torpedoes if the shields were no longer operation, however the canons themselves were not fitted at launch. Design The ship was built by Starforge Industries, and the basic design was constructed at the Utopia Planitia Fleet Yards, by retrofitting a crippled Sovereign class the USS Armstrong's Step. Roughly 500 metres in length. Comparatively over 100 metres smaller than the Enterprise E, and around 150 metres larger than the USS Voyager. The Odyssey was designed to be compact and nimble, despite it's size. Taking inspiration from elements from the USS Voyager and USS Enterprise E, and adopting a much flatter profile than other Starfleet designs. It's pylons connected at the neck and swept back from there, however connecting near the rear of the naccelles, meaning the naccelles and the sourcer overlap with each other. A large shuttle bay is located in the back of the neck capable of holding six uniquely specialised shuttles, each an experimental design constructed by Starforge Industries. A secondary shuttle bay is located in the aft section. This aft shuttle bay is only capable, however, on holding and launching a single runabout class to act as a secondary craft. Crew The crew consisted of a total of 385 personnel. Just over a hundred of which are Starfleet officers, a further two hundred of the crew consisted of Starforge personnel to maintain the ships systems and was a result of the ship being built in cooperation between Starfleet and Starforge Industries. Captain: Richard Malcolm Through no fault of his own, Richard Malcolm continuously failed his Academy Command program, however he has been given temporary command placements that have provided him with the rank of Commander. However Malcolm never gave up, retaking his course at any chance he got but never given recommendation for permanent command. It was reported that Malcolm could not properly engage with the simulations, repeating the same simulation over and over did make him be more reckless, never feeling the adrenaline and realism that the cadets felt. His did result in him still retaking his Academy course into his early 30s. He was eventually given his first command after the completion of the USS Odyssey, after a strong recommendation from the ship designer and future chief engineer, Paul Miller, brother-in-law to Richard Malcolm, and ultimately a refusal to accept any other candidate as captain, despite a far more capable candidate, Dean Rown, being available. First Officer: Jennifer Gillan Jennifer Gillan was the representative of Starforge Industries during the negotiations in the construction of the Odyssey. It was decided that she shall be the first officer on-board to represent the interests of the company and employees acting as the majority of the crew. Chief Enginner: Paul Miller Paul Miller is considered by many to be the mastermind behind the Quantum Warp engine, however he suffered from mental issues when it came to his social life. Growing up with his twin sister, Ellie, he continuously relied on her for social incounters and various other medical related issues. He always felt he could connect with her than any other, he struggled with lasting relationships but they were always there for each other. Many admirals in Starfleet considered this to be a hindrance to Paul's work, as a result refusing to support his Odyssey project. However, after attempting to pass his projects construction to an independent manufacturer and taking the matter public, this forced into a corner and they were forced into supporting the project. Head of Medical: Ellie Malcolm Born Elena Miller, twin sister to Paul Miller and wife to Richard Malcolm, Ellie was always encouraged to pursue a career in medicine because of her brothers special needs. She always had to put up with companions between the two but always felt responsible for Paul, and in adult life she became his carer. Mission Profile In the proceeding months following up to the construction of the Odyssey, Starfleet vessels on the borders of Federation space had began to receive a encrypted signal, a compressed data stream from an unknown source. Starfleet intelligence eventually managed to pin point the origins of the data stream to be originating from the Sagittarius Dwarf Galaxy, around sixty thousand light years from earth. Unable to decrypt the data signal, LT Paul Miller led the project for the construction of the USS Odyssey, the federation's first ship to incorporate the new quantum warp drive. This will mean that the Odyssey will be able to make the journey that would usually take decades, in only a couple of years. The mission of the USS Odyssey NX-208805 is to make the two year journey to the Sagittarius galaxy, investigate the signal, report back findings, and if possible make contact with the originators of the signal. The maiden voyage of the Odyssey was unfortunately not the beginning of this great journey. After the destruction of Romulus, the remnants of the Romulan Star Empire became a lot more paranoid than ever, resulting in the discovery that Captain Benjamin Sisko deceived the Romulans into joining the dominion war that resulted in the deaths of thousands and millions of Romulans. The Romulans backed out of the Great Alliance with the Federation and tensions began to raise between the two superpowers. This tension came to a head in the battle of 004. The Odyssey along with a dozen or so ships were sent to intercept a Romulan fleet moving into the neutral zone. To prevent the skirmish from escalating into another all out war, Captain Richard Malcolm opened up negotiations with this Romulan fleet. Early on in their journey, the Odyssey was recalled after reports of attacks against non-human civilians and outlying federation worlds. The reports given by the survivors match the description of the Odyssey. The Odyssey was declared to be outlaws and through the majority of its journey being pursued by the USS Rodney NX-208819, a Section 31 ship outfitted with a classified 23rd century spore drive. Throughout the Odysseys journey to the Sagittarius galaxy, the crew encountered new species inhabiting the gulf between galaxies, old familiar faces such as the Borg, and even encountering their own Terran Imperial counterparts. Until eventually reaching the Sagittarius galaxy and the race who subjugated it Uniform